With the advent of the internet, there are business processes, such as Google Checkout, that merchants want to interface with. Traditionally, the merchants have analyzed the documentation of the interfaces provided by the companies providing the processes to determine what interfaces the merchant wants in order to modify or create the merchant's system to communicate with the business process in a desired manner. One way of doing this has involved the merchant manually creating business rules that enable them to modify or create their system to communicate with the business process in a desired manner.
The drawings referred to in this Brief Description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.